The Quaffles
by Kennul
Summary: Harry Potter! In a band?!?! Harry starts a band to help Hermione with her SPEW club!


I'm sorry about the inconvience with the other story. I meant that to be another chapter because I was busy doing something else and I did know how to work Fanfiction.com Im sorry!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- Walking down the Gryffindor steps, Hermione had her nose in a book. A special book of course, because any book Hermione reads is, well, smart. Suddenly she bumped into someone.  
"C-Colin! How are you?" she said nervously as she put the book away, "What a surprise! I mean to see you walking.up the stairs!" She laughed and tossed her hair behind her. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm in the house aren't I?" He said curiously, "What were you reading?" Hermione glanced around "Well, it's been nice talking to you and all but I have to run!" She began to walk quickly away, "And if you need help with your Herbology homework again just ask!" Colin was dumbfounded as Harry and Ron walked up to him. "What's wrong, Colin?" Ron asked without enthusiasm. "She-but-oh never mind!" He threw up his hands and left in a confused rage. "And soon we can teach him full sentences." Ron laughed as he left to get a replacement quill for the one he had turned into a miniature cobra.  
Harry walked along silently and found himself outside by the lake. He sat down and stretched his arms and folded the behind his head. He closed his eyes and began to drift off into slumber when suddenly he felt something going up his pant leg. "Ack!" He shouted as he began to wack at a tentacle from the lake. As he was being pulled legs first into the lake, frantically trying to get the slimy limb off him, he heard his name being called. "Harry! Harry! I've come up with-Oh Harry it's not right to be mean to nature's creatures!" Hermione cried. "ME?!?" He gasped, still trying to get the squid off him as Hermione stood there. "Why don't you try being attacked by a large squid see how gentle you are!" Hermione did a mild stunning spell, just enough so he could slip out of the squids grasp.  
As he sat panting Hermione finished what she was saying, "Anyway I thought up a great idea to get publicity for S.P.E.W." Harry rolled his eyes, "I told you I'm not going to help you with that stupid club! No ones joined, and no ones going to!" "Oh Harry, have an open mind. Please?" Harry just stared coldly at her. Hermione's face fell and then brightened. "I'll get you a date with Cho!" Harry's face turned a bright pink and he got up. "Erm, well, sure I'll help. What's your idea?" She squealed that high pitched squeal and Harry put his hands over his ears. "Ouch! Im not going to help you if you do that!" Hermione grabbed his hand and raced to the Gryffindor tower. Harry could barely keep up as Hermione dashed between each person when they stopped nearly colliding with Ron. "Ron!" she squealed again. "Ouch!" was his reply as she grabbed his hand also. "Where are we going?" Ron shouted to Harry, "No clue!" he yelled back trying to keep his glasses on. When they stopped they were in the library and Colin was sitting at one of the tables with the Weasley twins.  
"What's all this about Hermione?" Fred and George said together. "You five are going to help me!" she panted as she threw Ron and Harry into chairs. "Anything for you, my sweet!" said George, sarcastically. Hermione threw a SPEW badge at him but he ducked just in time. "You guys are going to start a band!" "WHAT?!?!" They all said in unison. "Yeah right! We don't have enough money for instruments AND we have no musical talent to make up songs!" Ron said loudly. "Not a REAL band Ron! One where you guys pretend to play along to songs!" "An air band?" asked Harry slightly interested. "What? Oh, sure one of those! We're in!" The Weasleys said enthusiastically. "Well I'm game if Ron is" "Same Here!" Harry and Colin said. They all turned to Ron, who looked away and simply said "Whatever"  
They all cheered and began to think up names. "The Weasleys!" said the twins. "Creevys!" said Colin. "The Butterbeers!" "The Retarded Snitches!" "The Waffles!" "THAT'S IT!" squealed Hermione. "Ouch!" "The Waffles? I think you've flipped that frizzy head of yours woman!" said Colin in the midst of shouting "The Retching Rutabagas". "No! The Quaffles!" Everyone stared. "It's better than nothing I guess" Harry shrugged. "It's settled then! Ok! I have the instruments right here. Their Muggle instruments so Harry and I will show you how to hold and how to kind of play them." She handed Ron a saxophone, Colin got a guitar, The Weasleys each got a pair of drum sticks ("How did she fit these into her bag?" they whispered to one another), and Harry got a microphone. "Oh no I'm not singing even in an air band!" he whined. "But, Harry, you have the best voice!" Ron teased in a voice that sounded like Cho's. Harry punched Ron and took the mic, mumbling curse words under his breath.  
Harry and Hermione taught them for two days about how to use the instruments without making it look like they weren't playing. Finally, they had it down after practicing the song "Mrs.Robinson" (George had to play the second voice) for many long hours. They spread the word that The Quaffles were going to be playing in a few days in the dining hall. Everyone was mildly excited about the event that even Malfloy came (I think for the fun of seeing Harry sing along to a song). On the day of the show, Harry stood on stage with the rest of the band behind him. "O-ok guys. One two three" The band music started and some began to bob their heads to the beat. At the end Hermione did a little commercial for SPEW and came to congratulate them. "That was wonderful guys!" she cheered "Yeah! Can we do it again?" said Harry. 


End file.
